1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to oil soluble organometallic compounds and to their use as micronutrients in spray oils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain elements, known as micronutrients or trace elements, B, Mo, Mn, Fe and Zn are known to be essential for plant growth. Where the soil is deficient in some trace elements it is necessary to supply them if efficient cultivation is desired. Normally this is done by addition of metal salts to the soil. The technique of applying trace elements through the leaves by means of carrier oils, is much less wasteful since the spray oil is applied directly to the leaf and the oil is more resistant to weathering. Moreover, in the case of an oil solution, absorption through the plant leaf via the wax canals should be enhanced considerably. However, various prior art spray oil solutions of trace salts have proven phytotoxic at practical levels of application. For example, oil soluble zinc and manganese salts of low molecular weight naphthenic acids are relatively phytotoxic at practical application dosages, believed due at least in part to the formation of free naphthenic acids on the leaf surface.